SELINGKUH
by Gyuhyun35
Summary: Cerita kehidupan rumah tangga Chanyeol yang mendapatkan 'daun muda'/CHANBAEK/CHANLU


**SELINGKUH**

 **Main Pair: Chanyeol X Baekhyun**

 **GS**

 **Rate: M**

 **Oneshoot, PWP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Apalagi yang kurang dalam kehidupan Chanyeol? Istri sudah punya. Anak pun juga sudah punya. Rumah, meskipun tidak besar tapi setidaknya minimalis dan terasa luas bagi keluarga kecilnya. Mobil, meskipun bukan mobil mewah terbaru, dia juga sudah punya.

Mau apalagi?

Kehidupan rumah tangga Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat bahagia. Bisa dibilang rumah tangganya adalah keluarga yang diimpi-impikan tiap orang. Istrinya Luhan sangat cantik, seksi dan selalu menggairahkan. Setiap malam dia akan selalu puas akan jepitan vagina Luhan. Dari pergumulan mereka di ranjang sudah terlahir seorang anak laki-laki yang kini berusia 3 tahun, namanya Park Yeolhan.

Pekerjaannya saat ini adalah Accounting Manager dengan gaji yang bisa dibilang sangat berlebih jika digunakan untuk membiayai ongkos keluarga selama sebulan, membeli lingerie seksi untuk Luhan, dan membeli kebutuhan Yeolhan.

Namun memang yang namanya manusia selalu tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang diperoleh, begitu juga Chanyeol. Selalu mencari kesenangan dari hal-hal baru.

.

.

"Hei Chan! Mencari Baekhyun?!" Sehun, teman sekantornya berteriak ditengah bisingnya musik pop saat melihat Chanyeol menengok kesana-kemari mencari seseorang. Setiap malam mereka memang selalu bertemu di klub untuk mencari kesenangan. Sehun yang masih single membuatnya bebas untuk 'jajan' sedangkan Chanyeol mendatangi klub untuk minum beberapa alkohol kesukaannya.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya iseng-iseng untuk merefresh badannya dari pekerjaan yang menyibukkan sambil minum beberapa gelas vodka. Tidak disangka di klub ternyata banyak gadis-gadis cantik berusia remaja yang menyegarkan mata. Tingkah lakunya sangat menggoda dan mereka memang sengaja datang kesana untuk mencari kesenangan juga dan tidak sedikit yang sengaja mencari lelaki hidung belang. Namun saat gadis-gadis tersebut menggodanya, Chanyeol menghindar dengan pikiran bahwa dia sudah mempunyai Luhan dan anaknya Yeolhan di rumah.

Namun pikiran Chanyeol akan Luhan dan Yeolhan mulai goyah disaat dia menemukan senyum manis pada seorang gadis. Yaitu seseorang yang sedang dicari Chanyeol saat ini.

Baekhyun, seseorang yang dicari Chanyeol adalah seorang remaja tanggung berumur sekitar 19 tahun yang bekerja di klub sebagai pelayan. Warna kulitnya putih, wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya mungil dan menonjol dibagian-bagian yang tepat. Chanyeol sangat ingin mendekati Baekhyun, namun ada keraguan dalam hatinya sehingga yang dia lakukan hanya memandangi remaja itu saja sambil menikmati minuman yang di pesan.

Namun malam ini tidak diduga sama sekali. Sambil tersenyum gadis itu menghampiri Chanyeol, dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Bahkan sambil malu-malu meletakkan tangannya di atas paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol? Tentu saja reaksinya sangat terkejut dengan keberanian Baekhyun yang dia anggap luar biasa.

"Aku bosan melihatmu hanya memandanginya saja bro." itulah kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berduaan.

.

.

.

-Chanyeol POV-

"Maafkan aku. Mm.. Sehun-ssi yang tadi memintaku untuk menemanimu disini." Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum yang terlihat malu-malu. Oh Tuhan dia sangat manis.

"Ehh i.. iya" jawabku tergagap. Aku mulai membandingkan perawakan Baekhyun dan juga Luhan. Dan tanpa kusadari aku menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sensual. Baekhyun sangat manis, bibirnya yang tipis membuatku ingin melumatnya. Setelah beberapa saat kami terlibat percakapan ringan dan itu membuatku nyaman berbicara dengannya.

Meskipun baru kenal beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi sikap Baekhyun agak begitu manja seakan-akan kami sudah berteman cukup lama. Semula aku memang canggung, tapi lama-kelamaan jadi biasa juga. Bahkan aku sudah mulai berani membelai pahanya. Memang malam ini dia mengenakan rok yang cukup pendek, sehingga bagian pahanya jadi terbuka. Kulit pahanya sangat putih bersih dan lembut. Membuatku gemas.

Kami terlibat pembicaraan ringan sehingga lupa waktu. Dan kini waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Akhirnya aku pulang dari klub. Sebenarnya aku tidak biasa pulang sampai larut malam seperti ini.

Sesampainya di rumah aku sudah bersiap untuk ditanyai Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak rewel dan tidak banyak bertanya. Dia hanya membukakan pintu, seperti biasa dia menyambutku dengan senyuman dan aku mencium keningnya kemudian dia masuk kamar membawakan tas kerjaku dan tidur.

Aku melepas kemejaku dan pergi ke kamar mandi, mandi sebelum tidur sepertinya menyegarkan setelah aktivitas yang seharian ini benar-benar menguras energiku. Dan Baekhyun? Oh shit! Aku merasakan penisku menegang saat teringat bibir merahnya. Aku melajukan tangan ke bawah dan menggenggam penisku yang kini sudah mengacung tegak.

"Ahhhh Baek hh..hhh.." Aku mengurut semakin cepat, membayangkan jika tangan lembut Baekhyun yang sedang naik turun disepanjang penis besarku.

Crot crot crot

Sperma mengalir deras dari kejantananku dan bercampur dengan air pancuran. Akhirnya mandi malam plus plus itu berakhir juga.

.

Akibat bayangan tentang Baekhyun, sepanjang malam aku tidak bisa tidur. Wajah manis Baekhyun terus membayang di pelupuk mata. Senyum dan manjanya membuatku seperti kembali ke masa remaja, dan keseksiannya membuat sesuatu diselangkanganku kembali berdiri tegak.

-Chanyeol POV end-

.

.

"Oh shit! Lu aku merindukanmu sayang." Chanyeol mendesah frustasi kemudian dengan tergesa menaikkan lingerie Luhan dan membuka celana dalam sang istri kemudian memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak ke dalam vagina Baekhyun yang entah kenapa kali ini dia rasakan sudah agak longgar. Chanyeol keparat.

"Ahhh Chanh hh.. Pelan-pelan hhh.." Luhan mendesah keenakkan saat Chanyeol menggenjotnya dengan cepat, protesannya berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya yang saat ini mendorong cepat pantatnya ke belakang menerima tusukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup mata membayangkan jika vagina yang dia sodok saat ini adalah milik Baekhyun, tusukannya semakin cepat dan cepat. Sedangkan tangan nakalnya meremas payudara montok Luhan sambil membayangkan jika yang dia remas adalah payudara sekal milik Baekhyun.

" Ahhhh Lu hh.. hhh…" desahannya semakin keras mengikuti irama sodokan yang juga semakin kencang.

"Aaahhhhhhh Chan.."

"Ahhhhhh shit!"

Chanyeol dan Luhan sama-sama menengadahkan kepala saat hempasan orgasme yang luar biasa menyerang keduanya. Posisi punggung Luhan melengkung dan Chanyeol mendorong sehingga batang penisnya terbenam jauh di dalam rahim Luhan.

Malam ini pasangan suami istri itu sama-sama puas walaupun dengan bayangan wajah orang lain yang berada di fantasi salah satunya.

.

.

.

Malam selanjutnya Chanyeol kembali datang ke klub dan di sana Baekhyun sudah seolah menyambutnya dengan senyum manis disaat mengantarkan pesanan. Pertemuan mereka yang kedua ini sudah tidak membuat mereka berdua canggung lagi. Bahkan kini Chanyeol sudah berani mencium pipi Baekhyun tanpa memikirkan Luhan dan Yeolhan di rumah. Malam itu dia benar-benar lupa dengan anak dan istrinya, bahkan dia sudah menyiapkan alasan jika Luhan nanti menanyakan keterlambatannya pulang ke rumah.

Hari berganti hari hingga seminggu berlalu. Setiap malam Chanyeol selalu datang ke klub dan mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Kini Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah mengetahui kehidupan masing-masing. Baekhyun ternyata adalah anak yatim yang kini hanya tinggal bersama ibunya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dunia disaat dia masih kecil, dan pekerjaannya di klub ini dilakukan untuk membantu membiayai kehidupannya sehari-hari bersama sang ibu.

Kehidupan Baekhyun yang cukup memprihatinkan-menurut Chanyeol- membuatnya semakin menaruh simpati pada gadis mungil itu. Perasaan simpati itupun semakin berkembang sehingga setiap mereka bertemu Chanyeol tidak segan-segan untuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar klub untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul seakan mereka adalah pasangan kekasih-tentu saja setelah waktu kerja Baekhyun yang tidak sampai tengah malam sudah selesai.

.

Chanyeol meneguk kopinya sambil membuka lembaran kertas. Dahinya mengernyit merasakan pahit kaffein yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokan. Sejenak dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi lalu meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku setelah selama beberapa jam berkutat dengan kertas laporan.

Malam ini tidak seperti biasanya, pekerjaan Chanyeol yang menumpuk membuatnya tidak bisa datang ke klub. Teman sekantornya sudah pulang duluan menyisakan dirinya sendiri mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang harus segera dia laporkan untuk atasan keeseokan harinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal klub, Chanyeol jadi teringat tentang Baekhyun. Bagaimana cara Baekhyun menunjukkan perhatiannya disaat mereka bertemu, bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengiriminya makan siang kemudian mengirimkan pesan jika dia harus menghabiskan makan siangnya-mereka telah bertukar nomor ponsel pada pertemuan ketiga mereka-, atau bagaimana manjanya tingkah Baekhyun yang merengek saat dia menggelitiki pinggang perempuan itu.

Terus terang Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Hampir tiap hari dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, entah itu di klub, kafe, atau bahkan Chanyeol sendiri yang akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Setiap saat pikirannya selalu mengarah ke Baekhyun. Walaupun terkadang dia akan teringat pada senyum Luhan dan Yeolhan disaat mereka menikmati waktu bersama di hari minggu di rumah.

Dan soal Luhan. Istrinya itu tetap bersikap seperti biasanya, begitu pula dengan aktivitas ranjang mereka. Luhan akan selalu melayaninya disaat dia sedang terangsang. walaupun beberapa kali pula Luhan terlihat melamun, namun saat ditanyakan hanya jawaban 'aku tidak apa-apa' yang keluar dari mulutnya, lalu istrinya itu akan mengecup bibirnya lembut hingga Chanyeol terangsang dan akhirnya aktivitas panaslah yang terjadi.

Chanyeol terkadang takut jika Luhan ternyata mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi sekali lagi, manusia itu adalah makhluk yang tidak pernah puas dan berakal.

'Aku dan Baekhyun hanya berteman dekat. Lagipula kami tidak pernah melakukan suatu hal yang bisa dibilang berselingkuh'. Begitulah isi pikiran Chanyeol disaat sisi lain otaknya menuduh jika yang dia dan Baekhyun lakukan adalah perselingkuhan.

.

.

.

Kring kring kring

Dering nada panggil di ponsel menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

 _-Baekhyun is calling-_

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat id di layar ponselnya.

"Halo.." Chanyeol menyapa seseorang di line seberang yang terdengar sangat ribut.

"Chan.. Chanyeol oppa. Jebal.. tolong aku hikkss.." Chanyeol tersadar saat suara Baekhyun menyapa sembari terdengar juga sesegukan tangisnya. Dia segera pergi meninggalkan kantor sesaat setelah menanyakan posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang, kedua tangannya mengerat pada setir saat teringat akan perkataan Baekhyun di telepon barusan.

'Chan.. hikks.. Ch.. Chann.. yeol.. oppa.. hikss.. tolong aku, mereka mengusirku dari rumah.. hikkss.. Aa.. Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi.. hikss' perkataan Baekhyun yang bercampur isak tangis seakan meremukkan hati Chanyeol.

Dia langsung teringat akan cerita Baekhyun jika seminggu terakhir dia sudah hidup sendirian di Seoul. Ibunya pergi ke Busan untuk bekerja di ladang yang ditinggalkan sanak keluarganya. Dan perkataan gadis itu barusan membuat Chanyeol berpikir jika flat yang ditinggali Baekhyun yang belum dibayar selama 3 bulan membuatnya langsung diusir dari sana. Sungguh kehidupan yang kejam.

Chanyeol langsung berlari ketika mobil yang dikendarainya sampai di daerah flat Baekhyun yang kumuh –dia mengetahui alamat Baekhyun karena sudah sering mengantarkan gadis itu pulang-. Begitu Chanyeol sampai di lantai 4, lantai kamar Baekhyun, dia langsung melihat seseorang yang sedang berjongkok dengan tas ransel dan beberapa barang yang berserakan di sampingnya.

Diiringi bisikan-bisikan kekaguman tetangga Baekhyun yang awalnya membicarakan gadis itu, Chanyeol memeluk dan menyampirkan jasnya ke badan mungil Baekhyun yang gemetar. Kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan Chanyeol bersumpah di dalam hati jika hal terakhir yang dilakukannya adalah melihat tangis di wajah manis itu. Dia berjanji jika hanya kebahagiaan yang gadis itu dapatkan bersamanya.

Chanyeol mengambil tas yang berisi baju Baekhyun, dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Karena emosi yang ada dalam hati Chanyeol akan beratnya kehidupan gadis itu, tanpa sadar dia menarik tangan Baekhyun agak kasar hingga membuat desisan keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

.

Kini mereka sampai di rumah Chanyeol yang berada di daerah gangnam. Rumah yang dia beli tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang, sementara Baekhyun sedang mandi. Tadi sesampainya mereka di rumah, dia dengan agak kasar langsung menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mandi. Berhentinya gemericik air menandakan jika mandi gadis di dalam sana sudah selesai. Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dengan kasar Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan melempar gadis itu ke ranjang hingga mengeluarkan pekikan kecil.

Entah apa yang merasuki Chanyeol, sehingga dia berpikiran untuk menyetubuhi gadis mungil ini. Satu-satunya pikiran Chanyeol saat ini adalah keputusan yang membuatnya mempunyai tanggung jawab akan kehidupan gadis itu.

"Jangann.. hhh.." Baekhyun mendorong tangan Chanyeol disaat jari-jari lelaki itu bergerak aktif menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Handuk yang sebelumnya membungkus tubuh gadis itu sudah terlempar entah ke mana. Wajah dan leher Baekhyun dihujani dengan ciuman-ciuman yang membangkitkan gairah.

Baekhyun tetap berusaha mendorong wajah Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengulum payudara kirinya dan menghisap agak kencang sembari meremas payudara kanannya. Namun semakin lama penolakan itupun berubah menjadi desahan kecil dan rintihan tertahan. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sudah mulai dihinggapi oleh kobaran gairah.

Perlahan tanpa tergesa-gesa Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja kantor yang masih melekat dibadannya, hingga akhirnya dia juga sama telanjang bulat seperti Baekhyun.

"Ahhh oppa hh.. sshh.." Baekhyun merintih dan mendesis pelan saat ujung lidah Chanyeol yang hangat dan basah mulai bermain di selangkangannya yang kini mengeluarkan cairan pelumas alami. Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun langsung bergetar hebat saat ujung jari Chanyeol ikut menyentuh vaginanya yang rawan dan sensitive.

Tangan Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk menggenggam batang penis Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegak. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol saat jari-jemarinya mengocok kejantanan besar dan berurat itu, kemudian tangannya mulai melepaskan genggaman itu. Bahkan dia melipat pahanya yang indah sehingga lubang vagina yang tadinya dapat dilihat oleh Chanyeol kini hanya terlihat segaris.

"Kita tidak bisa begini oppa…" desah Baekhyun tertahan, ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuka kembali lipatan pahanya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menciumi bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku.. hmm.. a aku…" Baekhyun tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia malah menggigit bahu Chanyeol, tidak sanggup untuk menahan gairah yang semakin besar menguasai seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Saat itu Baekhyun kemudian tidak bisa lagi menolak dan melawan gairahnya sendiri, sehingga sedikit demi sedikit lipatan pahanya terbuka dan menampilkan vagina yang berwarna merah merekah. Chanyeol kemudian merenggangkan kedua belah paha putih mulus itu sehingga bisa dengan puas menikmati keindahan bentuk vagina gadis muda tersebut.

Mata Baekhyun langsung terpejam saat merasakan benda yang keras, besar, panas dan berdenyut-denyut mulai menyeruak memasuki liang vaginanya yang basah. Dia menggeliat-geliat sehingga membuat batang penis itu jadi sulit menembus lubang vaginanya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak kehilangan akal. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa leluasa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Saat itu juga Chanyeol menekan pinggulnya dengan kuat sehingga penis besarnya langsung masuk ke liang vagina hangat itu.

'Berhasil!' Chanyeol kegirangan saat kepala penisnya memasuki liang vagina Baekhyun yang sempit, dia langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya ke depan sehingga penis itu masuk sepenuhnya, seketika itu juga Baekhyun memekik tertahan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol, keringat membasahi tubuhnya.

Saat itu juga Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan seluruh sarafnya mengejang kaku sesaat setelah dia merasakan bahwa batang penis itu seakan merobek sesuatu di dalam vagina Baekhyun, yang mana perasaan itu juga pernah dia rasakan saat malam pertamanya dengan Luhan. Saat dia mengambil kegadisan istrinya.

Chanyeol hampir tidak percaya bahwa malam ini dia juga mengambil kegadisan dari Baekhyun, gadis yang tanpa sadar memasuki hatinya disaat pertama dia melihat senyum gadis itu. Chanyeol semakin yakin akan pilihannya akan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya agar dapat keluar masuk dalam lubang vagina Baekhyun yang masih rapat dan kenyal, sementara Baekhyun sendiri yang sudah mulai tampak tidak kesakitan mendesah keenakan merasakan penis Chanyeol yang maju mundur.

"Aahhhh ahhh Baek hhh.. hhh" Chanyeol menumbuk vagina Baekhyun dengan keras sehingga Baekhyun terlonjak-lonjak dan kepalanya terantuk kepala ranjang.

"Ahhhh oppa.. ahh ahhh hhh"

Desahan mereka berdua semakin kencang. Kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun membelakanginya sehingga kini mereka sama-sama berbaring dengan punggung Baekhyun yang menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol. Akibat perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu Baekhyun merasa sangat keenakan karena disaat memutar-balikkan tubuhnya secara tidak sengaja juga penis Chanyeol memutar di vaginanya.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menciumi punggungnya yang putih mulus.

Baekhyun menggeliat sedikit dan gairahnya memuncak kembali saat tangan Chanyeol yang agak kasar meremas-remas kedua payudaranya dari belakang. Tangan Chanyeol kemudian turun kebawah dan kembali mengoyak vaginanya yang kali ini membuat dia merasa sangat keenakan.

"Pelan-pelan oppa.. perihh.." rintih Baekhyun tertahan, saat Chanyeol mulai kembali mendorong penisnya yang besar memasuki vagina Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merintih tertahan sambil menggigit bibirnya saat Chanyeol sudah mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dengan irama tetap dan teratur. Perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun mulai berani mengimbangi gerakan tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin liar dan tidak terkendali. Beberapa kali pula Baekhyun memekik dengan tubuh terguncang akibat sodokan Chanyeol dan kini tubuhnya menggetar bagai tersengat oleh kenikmatan klimaks ribuan volt yang pertama kalinya baru dia rasakan, sementara di belakang sana Chanyeol masih menyodok vaginanya dengan liar. Seketika tubuh Baekhyun langsung lemas.

Merasakan denyutan hebat vagina Baekhyun di dalam sana membuat Chanyeol hilang control dan tidak mampu menahan permainan tusuk menusuk mereka lagi.

Chanyeol menusuk dengan keras sehingga tubuh Baekhyun terdorong ke depan. Kepalanya mendongak merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara sedangkan tangannya menahan pinggang Baekhyun dan menekan ke belakang agar penisnya semakin dalam di vagina Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh"

"Ahhhhhh"

Sperma memuncrat di dalam sana, mengenai bagian terdalam dari rahim Baekhyun, kemudian meluber dari sela-sela penis Chanyeol yang menyumbat vagina ketat tersebut.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya melemas. Dia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut dan membiarkan kepala Baekhyun bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku akan menikahimu Baek" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang mulai tertidur karena kelelahan dan mengelus punggung rapuh gadis itu. Oh tentu saja Baekhyun sudah bukan gadis lagi sekarang.

'Maafkan aku Lu, Yeolhan..'

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **6/26/2018**

 **Note: ini ff pertamaku dengan pair Chanbaek. Awalnya ff ini aku bikin dengan pair ChanLu, tapi entah kenapa di pertengahan ngetik yang kebayang malah Chanbaek, jadi kalo ada nama yang kebalik-balik maafkeun ya. Segala kritik dan saran aku terima dengan lapang dada. Terima kasih semuanya.**


End file.
